


Jeremy needs to get over Micheal, but he fucking won't

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aka me just being jealous over nothing, Angst, Because he needs to hurt, But projecting that onto jeremy, Jealousy, Jeremy being a creep, Jeremy's fucking jealous, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Trans Jeremy, i didn't proof read this, kinda??, post squip, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I fkkin love rich sm?? Like he's is an honest to God Blessing. And because I love rich so fucking much, I thought it would be the perfect time to put out some super angsty shit, and make jeremy suffer.





	Jeremy needs to get over Micheal, but he fucking won't

**Author's Note:**

> Me, projecting my feelings onto fictional characters? More likely than you think

Jeremy sneered, watching how Micheal and Rich cuddled close to each other at the table Jeremy used to share with Micheal, whenever they stayed at school for lunch.

Everything had gone back to normal after the whole Squip fiasco.  
Well, as normal as it possibly could. 

After Jeremy confessed his love to Christine, they had only gone out for a week, until jeremy realized he didn't want Christine any longer. So he broke up with her.   
He figured maybe he could work something out with Michael, since he knew rich would have gone off with Jake or Brooke.. maybe Chloe. 

But he didn't get with either of them. 

He hated how happy Micheal looked with Rich.  
He hated how happy they seemed together. How perfect they fit together. 

How much Micheal would drag on about how much he loved rich whenever they would hang out together. 

He would have to fake his happiness, for micheals sake. 

But for whatever reason, today,, today everything hurt.   
From the moment he walked into school, until now. Watching as Micheal and rich made dumb faces at each other, occasionally kissing each other. 

He honestly couldn't wait for the end of lunch.   
Usually he'd never want the lunch bell to ring, but lately he wanted lunch to just be over with.   
He was booted from his normal seat sitting next to Micheal, due to the fact Micheal was dating Rich,, and they had to always be in each other's embrace. 

Jeremy had retreated to a corner table, in view of Micheal and rich, but out of view to them. 

So Micheal and Rich would never catch Jeremy staring at them for what any other person would think to be to long.

But he couldn't help it. His heart ached Everytime Micheal squeezed Rich's hand in a loving way, or how rich would lean close to Micheal, and kiss his cheek. 

He felt a knot of jealousy twist in his stomach Everytime Micheals hand would somehow find its way under Rich's shirt, causing what into jeremy could imagine, a surprised moan spring from Rich's lips, as he would bat micheals hand away in embarrassment, who would in return kiss on Rich's for head,, apologizing? 

He knew it was wrong of him to be jealous of Micheal.   
He knew it was wrong of him to watch them flirt.   
And he especially knew it was wrong of him to follow Rich and Micheal into the third floor bathroom, keeping himself as quiet as he could a few stalls down from the normal one rich and Micheal would slip into, hearing small moans and mewls from the duo.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, and he shouldn't keep this up. He should just move on, and be happy for them.   
But he wasn't.


End file.
